


Cosmos (Outer Space)

by mindknives



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Fluff, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindknives/pseuds/mindknives
Summary: Zim and Dib stargaze. They share grievances and talk about the future of their friendship.Can be considered ZADR or ZADF.





	Cosmos (Outer Space)

“Where is Irk?”  
The two boys laid flat on their backs on top of a comfortable throw blanket in the freshly manicured yard. It was midnight, the perfect time to go stargazing.  
The small Irken invader squinted at the night sky, the reflection of sparkling stars were visible in his magenta eyes. Silence passes by for a few moments before Zim’s glove points above them.  
“Somewhere in this line of direction. Shmillions of light years away.”  
Dib let out a small huff in response, they continued to stare silently into the abyss of stars. The universe was so vast, so complex, so mysterious. Dib had always been fascinated with space, but once he met Zim he had realized just how much he didn’t know. Everything was so much bigger than him, and far more complicated in space. It made him feel much smaller than he already did. Earth was his home but he felt like an outsider. His peers had never respected him or his paranormal interests, the bullying was relentless even outside of Middle Skool. He found comfort in the green alien because he was an outsider too. On Irk Zim was regarded as a defective invader, someone who needed to be avoided at all costs, a failure.  
Zim had given up his plans to destroy Earth after realizing The Tallest never had intentions to conquer the planet. It took a lot of talking and sugar sticks to get Zim out of his slump, but they came to a truce and Zim agreed to leave the planet once the Skool year ended. In his heart Dib knew this was a victory, his nemesis finally giving up and leaving the planet for good. But he didn’t want to accept it. The one person in his life who took him seriously, who saw him as an equal, who he had spent years fighting against, was going to leave. It was odd, Dib had built a connection with the Irken. Once their truce was in effect they spent time together, as if they were close friends from the very beginning. He knew he was supposed to hate Zim, but he felt anything but hatred towards him.  
“So, when you leave Earth… where do you plan on going?”  
Zim kept his eyes on the endless sky and shrugged, his hands tapping against each other as they lay on his stomach.  
“I dunno, I haven’t thought that far ahead.”  
“Yeah, you usually don’t think your plans through anyways.”  
That earned a small chuckle from Zim.  
“Maybe I’ll go back to Foodcourtia. At least there I’m wanted.”  
Dib turned his head to face Zim, noticing how the alien was squinting a bit. He wasn’t sure if Zim was about to cry, or if he was just deep in thought at the prospect of returning to Foodcourtia.  
“But you hated it there. Why go back?”  
Another moment of silence passed, Zim lost in thought as his eyes were glued to the string of stars across the sky.  
“I guess it's because it is the closest to home I can possibly get. Even if Sizz-lorr makes me work without breaks for an eternity it’s somewhere I can call home. It’s like how you human’s have your homes, someplace you feel most comfortable.” Zim explained, his fingers tapping absentmindedly against each other.  
“To be honest I’d rather be anywhere than here.” Dib gently placed a hand against Zim’s, swirling his thumb against the back of Zim’s hand.  
“Sure Earth is my planet and I’ve lived here for most of my life, but I hate it here. I’ve never felt at home… but I guess I know nothing else.”  
Zim turned his head to gaze at Dib.  
“I never thought I’d hear you say that, Dib-human. If you really believe that then why did we constantly fight? Couldn’t you have just given me Earth if you hated it that much?”  
Dib chuckles and lays back onto the blanket, gazing up at the sky.  
“I guess it’s the same reason why you wanted to destroy Earth, I wanted to prove to everyone I had worth. I wanted to save the world and make them love me… but if anything, I feel even more hated.”  
Zim kept his eyes on Dib before rolling on his back and looking up to the sky again. Dib’s finger continued to rub against the Irkens gloved hand in a circular motion.  
“We really are quite alike. Struggling with the same issues, trying so hard to prove everyone wrong.”  
A shooting star passes through the sky, glinting against Dib’s glasses. Zim sits up on the blanket and looks down to Dib, he pulls his small legs into his chest.  
“Perhaps if you would like to leave this filthy planet with me, we can find a new home together.”  
A tint of pink flashed against Dib’s cheeks, he sat up to properly look at Zim.  
“Woah woah woah, are you saying you want me to come with you?”  
Zim let out a small grunt, crunching his legs further into his chest, magenta began to fill his cheeks with color.  
“Do NOT make me say such a thing. Zim is simply offering you… a chance to find a new home. A new life. With… me.”  
Awkward silence filled the gaps between them. They were unable to look at each other without feeling heat flowing through their bodies. Zim broke the silence with a muffled whisper from behind his legs.  
“I wouldn’t ask anyone else. If I needed to travel across the universe willingly with someone… I would hope it’d be with you, Dib.”  
Dib has never heard such genuinely sweet words flow from Zim’s mouth. Zim has hurled insults all throughout their time together as enemies, and even as friends, so this was something foreign.  
Zim peaked from behind his legs to look up at the stars again, gently sighing.  
“Dib-human, you have been the one to foil my plans since the day I arrived on this planet. You have been the only being to have seen me as a true threat, and you have been the only person to show me true companionship within the past year.” Zim began to reel back into himself, his face lit up due to his embarrassment.  
“I want to show the world what we are capable of, with you. I want to prove the universe wrong about us both.”  
Zim fell back with a small thud as Dib wrapped himself around the small alien in a tight embrace. The heat of their bodies made the hug feel like he was burning, but Zim had gotten used to Dib’s hugs. It wasn’t as horrible as anything Dib has done to him in the past, like throwing water all over him. Zim would rather take a thousand hugs than another water balloon to the face. The Irken wrapped his small arms around Dib and returned his embrace, letting out a small moan into Dib’s chest.  
“I would love to do that, Zim. Let’s conquer the universe together.” Dib gently whispered as he pulled away, looking down into Zim’s magenta eyes. Zim stared back, a smile crept onto his face.  
Two outcasted boys were finally coming together to prove the universe wrong. They’ll travel the stars together, claiming the galaxies as their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading my first iz fic!  
as a kid i adored iz, now 10 years later i was sucked back into the fandom via the florpus.  
this fic was partially inspired by the song Cosmos (Outer Space) by t.A.T.u, i wanted to write a small fic where zim and dib are friendly with each other and share their grievances.  
comments/criticism is appreciated, i'm not sure if i'll do another fic in the near future but i'll keep an open mind :D
> 
> also, i have made a new tumblr account for iz! i'd be grateful for some new friends, my account is 'shmorpushole' !


End file.
